


If you can't be with the one you love

by pollitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis, due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bar in Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you can't be with the one you love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a first kiss challenge/meme and Ray Kowalski/John Sheppard was requested by Pirl. So I decided to mess with timelines as well. Let's just say that using the Doctor's timey-wimeyness, the timeline is SGA ("The Return") and DS running at the same time.
> 
> Being a pretty dedicated OTP gal, I consider this pre-Ray K/Fraser and pre-John/Rodney as well as Ray K/John.

It's during that week after they've been sent back, away from Atlantis and back on good ol' terra firma Earth. Rodney's whisked away to Area 51, Elizabeth walked away in a stupor, and Carson was chatting about retroviruses and research before the iris even closed, disconnecting them from (their home) Atlantis. John's not due to report for duty until Monday morning, and it's a Wednesday, so he decides to rent a car--it doesn't matter what kind, as long as it works--and he takes off East. Less than a day later he finds himself in a bar on what he can tell is the not-so-great side of Chicago, where the beer is free flowing and the accents are so thick it's almost comedic, not that John's in any mood to laugh.

The guy next to him seems to have the same idea about hairstyling that John does, and, well into his third beer that John's seen him drink, the guy starts talking about Canada and nuclear submarines and missing someone so much that it feels like you've had a limb removed. The first two John can't totally relate to, but the third? _Fuck. Yes._ And when they find themselves leaving the bar at the same time, they share a glance, and then a cab, and then they're pressing and pushing against one another outside of Ray (as John finds out in the cab, and he remembers the bartender calling him that, earlier)'s apartment door. The kiss is a lot hot and even more desperate and they find themselves practically panting, foreheads resting against one another.

"What's his name?"

"Fraser."

"Rodney."


End file.
